


Only Me, Only You

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Pathfinder accidentally gets in the way between a confrontation between Revenant and Loba and suffers the consequences. Revenant realizes that maybe he needs to address some feelings in the resulting aftermath.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Only Me, Only You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Revenant/Pathfinder, robofluff, canon typical violence, robot gore and injuries, fluff and love confessions
> 
> ALSO A BIG FUCKING NOTE HERE: I better not get any fucking comments about Loba being a b*tch or any of that sexist garbo. She's a traumatized woman and traumatized people have really poor fucking reactions to shit sometimes. She lashes out and hurts someone. That someone later forgives her because he recognizes that she's doing it out of misplaced rage and trauma. So don't leave any dumbass comments or I will illegally download your kneecaps.

“Pathfinder!”

Pathfinder jumped down into the cracks and crevices, slipping down and down away from his teammates until their voices disappeared. And then it was just him as he hit the ground, looking up and his optics turning on night vision in the low light. In the dark, he saw who he was looking for.

“What do you want, Pathfinder,” Loba snapped at him, standing over Revenant. Both of his knees were warped and telling of his inability to stand.

“What are you doing?” Pathfinder asked.

“Giving this demon what he has coming to him, what else?” Loba said, smacking Revenant with her staff. “Maybe see if he’ll tell me where his source code is.”

“You’re hurting him,” Pathfinder said.

“So? What’s this murderer to you?” Loba asked.

“He’s my friend,” Pathfinder said calmly.

“Friend?! He’s a murderer, a bastard,” Loba snapped, going over and putting her staff up against Pathfinder’s neck, forcing his head up. “How the hell can you be friends with him?”

“... Revenant is my friend,” Pathfinder said calmly, once again. “And even murderers, bastards and thieves don’t deserve torture.”

Loba frowned in genuine confusion at Pathfinder. Pathfinder looked to her, keeping his optic trained on her really.

And then his arm snapped up and a shot rang out. Revenant slumped to the ground, forced out of his body due to a shot through his head. Loba screamed, letting Pathfinder go as she rushed over and looked over Revenant’s inactive body. When she realized that he was indeed gone, she turned on Pathfinder with a deadly glare, taking up her staff again as she approached him.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

“Revenant is my friend,” Pathfinder said once again.

“Your friend?! That demon?! Do you know what he is? He’s a killer, a murderer! He killed my own fucking parents in front of me!” Loba yelled.

“Revenant is my friend,” Pathfinder stated again before lifting his head to meet her glare with an unflinching optic. “And even murderers don’t deserve to be tortured.”

Seeing red, Loba brought her staff up and then down on Pathfinder’s head. The force cracked his optic, the light going dim as he was forced to his hands and knees. Loba brought her staff up and down several times with force along the back of Pathfinder’s neck and torso, cursing his name and being. It was with one particular strike that Pathfinder was sent down flat against the ground and he--  
Stopped moving.

Panting, Loba took a moment to catch her breath before squinting at Pathfinder. The bot usually took one hell of a beating in the arena without flinching, a product of being a MARVN unit and Loba had never seen him take something that he could not walk away from. So why was he… not moving?

As she looked him over now, using her staff as leverage to flip him onto his back where she could see his cracked optic dark as well as his screen. Since when the hell did Pathfinder’s screen go dark…

… He would be fine. Pathfinder was always fine.

Still shaky, Loba took her staff and slipped back outside.

Pathfinder would be fine.

* * *

It took time for Revenant to get back into a new body and then track down where he had been when Loba cornered him. He had choice words for her when they saw each other again. Mostly disappointment. She was never meant to fall to his level in his righteous revenge. She was never meant to fall down a slippery slope into becoming him. She was never meant to be him.

Growling, he made it back to where he was, hoping to find Pathfinder and Loba gone. Loba mostly because he was sure that he would get into a screaming match with her about her heinous actions. And Pathfinder because… he…

 _He better be okay,_ Revenant thought with a snarl. Loba’s rage was for him and him alone. Any anger she had about the death of her parents and how fucked up her life had been was only to be unleashed on him. She had no right to turn that anger on anyone else, no one deserved it because it was his doing.

Not to mention it was… it was Pathfinder. Would not harm a fly, maintained a greenhouse because it was fun, happy even in the face of his coworkers calling him annoying and berating his happy attitude. Pathfinder was innocent in the fucked up thing between Loba and himself. It would be kicking a puppy because it had made the grave mistake of walking between two people trading blows. Another low that Loba should never have stooped too. It was low to attack Pathfinder out of the games.

_If she had touched Pathfinder, there would be hell to pay…_

Down in that destroyed cave made from rubble, Revenant climbed down, looking around with a mounting feeling of panic and worry that he would never admit to, looking--

Pathfinder was laying face down on the ground, unmoving.

“Pathfinder!” Revenant gasped, running over to him.

He was not moving, why was he not moving? Pathfinder could take so much damage because MARVNs were built like fucking tanks. So what the hell had girlie done to render him unmoving like this?

Revenant cursed not learning more about his mechanical body to help Pathfinder out. The best he could see was what looked like indents from Loba’s staff beaten into the metal. Cursing again, he carefully got his hands underneath of Pathfinder and very gingerly and very carefully turned him over onto his back. There he could see Pathfinder’s screen was black and his optic was cracked and dark. Pathfinder’s screen never went dark, not even in sleep mode, so what the hell--

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Pathfinder was not okay, he was not okay.

Revenant was sure that if he still had organs, that he would be swallowing back the need to be sick.

He had too… he had to focus… MARVNs were built like fucking tanks. So some angry woman smacking him with a staff would not ‘kill’ him. No way. So… was there something wrong on an electrical level? Mechanical? Had Pathfinder turned himself off to make Loba go away? Fuck, why had he never paid attention to his own mechanical body to even get a hint of what to do?!

He needed a mechanic, a damn good one. Where the hell would he--

The pretty boy trickster. He made and maintained his Holo-Pilot gear. That had to be chump change compared to a busted MARVN unit. It was the only lead that Revenant had anyway.

Carefully, Revenant gathered up Pathfinder’s limp body in his arms and took off.

* * *

Revenant kicked open the door to the Paradise Lounge, the wood splintering and more or less ‘exploding’ around the lock. People inside jumped and then screamed at his presence, quickly fleeing away and then around him as he stalked towards the counter, seeing that pretty boy trickster right away. Pretty boy looked up at the chaos and paled several shades, backing up and hitting the wall of colorful bottles as he stalked over while still cradling Pathfinder’s unmoving body, going over and placing him on the counter before putting his clawed hands on the counter and snarling out:

“ **Fix. Him.** ”

Pretty boy remained frozen in, what Revenant knew pretty damn well to be fear. When his eyes flicked to something behind him, Revenant was not at all surprised to feel the blade of an ax against the side of his neck. You could hardly find the two apart, and it always seemed that the hunter was by the pretty boy at the worst of times.

“Tell your boy toy to fix Pathfinder, hunter,” Revenant snarled out to Bloodhound, standing behind him with an ax poised to kill. 

“Pathfinder…” Pretty boy echoed, looking down at the inactive MARVN unit laid out on his counter.

The ax pressed against Revenant’s neck pressed down harder.

“It’s rude to violently enter someone’s dwellings, let alone uninvited,” Bloodhound said behind him.

With a snarl, Revenant turned on his heels and stared down at the hunter, never flinching and that was always something that Revenant admired about them. But now though, he got right in their gear covered face and growled. His burning yellow optics shined back at him in their goggles.

“Kill me if you fucking want, I don’t give two shits. But tell him to fucking fix Pathfinder! I’ll keep fucking coming back here until your boy toy gets it through his dense motherfucking skull that I’m serious!”

Bloodhound did not flinch and that ax remained where it was.

“Hold on…”

Not caring about leaving his back exposed, Revenant turned around to see that Pretty Boy had stepped up close to Pathfinder and was looking him over. He squinted as he looked him over, like he was thinking really hard about something.

“MARVN units are made to take a lot, radiation shielding, damage resistant plating, heat and cold resistant plating and paint… screen’s off… electrical?” Pretty Boy muttered to himself.

The ax fell away, Bloodhound stepping away and around him to stand next to him before the counter. Could not tell much with all their gear, but Revenant had a feeling they kept looking between himself, Pathfinder and Pretty Boy. Like he had said, he did not give a shit if they killed him. He would just hop into a new body and come right back. Again, and again, and again, until the two got it across that he was fucking serious and he was not going to leave until Pretty Boy said that he could not fix Pathfinder.

“Uh… c-ca-can you flip him over, please?” Pretty Boy meekly asked.

Grunting, Revenant carefully flipped Pathfinder onto his front, revealing the much more potent damage on his back. Pretty Boy winced at the sight, before taking to poking and prodding along Pathfinder’s spinal column and muttering to himself.

“I think… I think it might be an issue with his b-b-battery,” Pretty Boy said. “But I’m not good with e-el-eletrical. Um… c-can I call Wattson over?”

“Fine.”

“C-cool. Um… c-can you pick him up and c-carry him to my workshop behind the b-bar? I’ll call her right now.”

A bit more of production than he was hoping… but if Pretty Boy had an idea how to fix Pathfinder, then so be it.

Revenant carefully picked up Pathfinder once again and followed Pretty Boy to a door that led behind the main counter, revealing a two-way mirror behind the gaudy sign. Pretty Boy motioned to a table where Revenant carefully laid him out, tuning out Pretty Boy calling up help as he just stood there and stared at Pathfinder’s unmoving body and feeling shit he did not want to address bubbling up inside that was purely a result of his human mind.

* * *

He hung out in a dark corner to avoid startling anyone. It meant that they could focus on the more important task at hand then cowering before him.

The girl, Wattson or whatever, came over rather quick. She yelped at the sight of him in the corner, his optics glaring yellow in the dark, before Pretty Boy drew her attention to Pathfinder laid out on the table. She gave him a few fearful looks before going over with Pretty Boy and looking over Pathfinder.

They started going on about technical terms that went over Revenant’s head. Apparently once Pretty Boy mentioned Pathfinder’s battery, the girl started following along and the two started hashing out possible issues regarding that. They went back and forth over it, saying some stuff that did not make sense and some stuff that unfortunately made a lot of sense and instilled a sharp spear of dread into Revenant’s coding.

“Um… c-can you come flip him over for us, please?” Pretty Boy asked.

Scoffing, Revenant stalked over, not missing that Bloodhound was watching his every move. Once again he carefully flipped Pathfinder onto his front, letting the two go over the damage there while he went back to his corner to watch.

Tools came into play. Revenant had to dig his metal fingertips into his metal palm to keep from jumping up and snapping necks when Pretty Boy took out a crow bar and jammed it into Pathfinder’s side.

“Fucking… broke… the latch…” Pretty Boy grunted out.

Eventually Bloodhound had to go over and help and the two of them managed to open something, a piece of paneling on Pathfinder’s back popping open that Pretty Boy and the girl took to looking inside of with more muttering of technical terms. Revenant could feel his mounting anxiety as they remained bent over Pathfinder, muttering and poking around Pathfinder’s insides.

“Okay so… it’s the ca-con-- it’s the line from the battery to everywhere else…” Pretty Boy muttered.

“I think for MARVN units it’s… here?” The girl said, pointing to one of the divots in Pathfinder’s back along his spine.

“Well it’d make sense if that dent is there… okay awesome, there’s screws, so we don’t need the saw or nothing to open that panel up.”

The dented paneling was removed with a little difficulty and placed aside. Revenant crept a little closer to see a thick bundle of wires wrapped around a flexible metal support system that acted as the bones of Pathfinder’s ‘spine’. He could also see one wire was hanging loose from the bundle and sparking faintly now that it was free.

“Okay, this should be… easy-ish?”

Using a pair of thick gloves meant for electrical work, they managed to get the wire plugged back into where the force of Loba’s staff strike had popped it free. When they plugged it in, a soft note played from Pathfinder, followed by a slow and paced out alarming beep sound.

“Sounds like someone is out of juice,” Pretty Boy said, reaching underneath the table and pulling out a thick bundle of cords that ended in several different electrical heads. He looked them over before picking one out and clicking it into the place that Revenant had seen Pathfinder plug himself into to charge. The beeping stopped and was replaced with Pathfinder’s fans coming to life.

“Hey, I think we did it!” Pretty Boy grinned.

“We should wait for him to recharge and power back up and do a self diagnosis before we celebrate too early, no?” The girl said. “But we made progress at least.”

They shut the paneling on his back and Pretty Boy took a hammer and beat the other piece of paneling off his spine mostly into shape before he screwed that back on. And without needing to be asked, Revenant came over and gently flipped Pathfinder onto his back again.

“So… now we wait.”

* * *

It took six hours for Pathfinder to recharge enough to come back online.

In that time…

Revenant transferred Pretty Boy some cash to fix the door to get him to stop whining about it. Using that money, Pretty Boy got someone out and fixed the door and installed a better deadbolt on it. Not that that would stop Revenant from kicking that one in but… he had no plans to come back to this shit hole as soon as Pathfinder was fixed.

The girl left and came back with several tools meant for metalworking and electrical repairs. She opened up Pathfinder’s head and took out his damaged optic and replaced it. The color was slightly off, but Revenant decided not to say anything because… him knowing that the color was off would not be chalked up to his mechanical being, but to his staring at Pathfinder enough to memorize the color. She also took off some of the bent panelings and beat them back into share and more or less removed any evidence of Loba’s handy work.

At some point the walking shield came out and stayed in the room with Pathfinder and Revenant. Revenant figured that if anyone could not immediately die at his hands, it was the big guy himself. Not that he had any plans on hurting someone unless they did something really stupid like kicking Pathfinder was he was down. He figured that they were just slightly smarter than that. He almost applauded them when soldier girl came over with a gun and stayed in the room too, glaring daggers at him.

And then… the cherry on the pie.

Loba came over.

“Move,” She said when the big guy tried to stop her.

“No, no, let her come in, I need to have a word with girlie,” Revenant growled as he went over to her, Loba not flinching as she brushed past the big guy and met him at the table that Pathfinder was still on, still recharging.

“Fuck off demon, I--”

“You disappoint me,” Revenant snarled out.

“Oh? That’s gold coming from you--”

“You were never supposed to stoop to my level, girlie,” Revenant said, interrupting her and finally throwing her off her game. “You were never supposed to be anywhere as bad as me. You were never supposed to turn out anything like me, girlie.”

“How the hell have I--”

“What has Pathfinder ever done to deserve what you did to him?” Revenant asked. “Before you give me lip, girlie. He got in your way of me? La Dee fucking dah. You would have found me again, you would have captured me again, you’re that damn good. So why attack him? Why hit him until he couldn’t move?”

Loba was quiet, staring with hatred burning behind her eyes but nothing on her face.

“You want to hurt me? That’s fine, I’ve earned it. You want to toss me around some and get some sort of vengeful thrill out of it? Completely fine with that. But you took it upon yourself to lash out against someone who just got in the way. You hurt someone that was innocent. You stooped to my fucking level, girlie. I’m fucking disappointed in you,” Revenant said, staring right back at Loba. “You’re never supposed to become the monster you’re hunting.”

Loba kept staring at him, but the fire was cooling and going out and leaving smoke behind.

“I had to go back and get him because you left him there. _Me_ , Loba. I had to get him help. How does that look? It looks pretty fucking bad and I’m a fucking murderer.”

Loba gnawed on her lower lip, eyes flickering to Pathfinder.

“He’s fine now and that sure as shit isn’t because of you,” Revenant snapped, finally reaching out and grabbing her jaw, making her look at him. “So the next time that you get an urge to stoop to my goddamn level, take it out on ME. Not him! ME! I’m the one that’s deserving of your anger, your rage. You’re supposed to fucking kill ME! NOT ANYONE ELSE!”

Loba trembled in his grasp and it made him sick. But she needed to have her sense shaken back into her and this nonsense shaken out.

“Don’t you ever, **ever** , fucking touch Pathfinder again unless he’s trying to kill you, got it?”

Loba nodded.

“... Glad we got that out of the way,” Revenant rumbled, letting her go.

Loba looked between him and Pathfinder again, scowling hard before turning on her heel and running out of the room. The big guy and soldier girl looked at him, seemingly surprised.

“She’s a traumatized woman who just lashed out at the wrong person,” Revenant grumbled. “If she’s gonna lash out at anyone, it’s gonna be me, not… not him.”

At the end of those six hours, Pathfinder finally ‘woke up’.

He let out a soft chime and his optic flickered on, ‘blinking’ a few times as his body registered the new optic and adjusted to it before his screen went from a soft blue to a confused emoji. He lifted his optic and looked around.

“Hello friends,” Pathfinder warbled out.

“Pathy, how are you buddy!” Pretty Boy asked.

“I feel funny…”

“I know buddy. Can you run a self diagnosis for us real quick?” Pretty Boy asked.

“Yes. What happened?”

“Uh…”

“You were in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Revenant spoke up. “Loba took out her anger meant for me on you because you got in the way. She hit something in your back and disconnected your battery. Mirage and Wattson fixed you up.”

Pathfinder turned his head towards the two.

“Thank you, friends.”

“Hey, no problem Pathy. What’s your report say?”

“Minor damage to my spinal strut. My vocailizer has also suffered from damage. I was disconnected from my battery for three hours. I should visit the MARVN repair center soon… who brought me here?” Pathfinder croaked out.

“Uh… him?” Pretty Boy said, throwing a thumb at Revenant.

“Revenant. I’m glad you’re okay,” Pathfinder warbled out, his screen flashing to a smiling emoji.

Revenant had nothing to say.

Pathfinder finished up charging. Mirage and Wattson tried to get him to stay a bit more, but he assured the both of them that he was well enough, and that he knew where to go to get himself into expert hands. He thanked them profusely for helping him out, before stumbling out of the bar with Revenant trailing behind him. And he had meant to only trail him until he got to the repair center, but once outside, Pathfinder stopped and _waited for him_ before throwing him a smiling emoji when he stood by him and then walked side by side with him.

“... I’m glad you’re okay, Pathfinder,” Revenant said as they walked the darkened streets of Solace.

“And I’m glad you’re okay, my friend,” Pathfinder said, vocalizer still rather rough.

“You… I’m sorry that happened to you. Loba is…”

“I understand. The anger was not directed at me. I am not mad or resentful of her,” Pathfinder said. “I still think she’s my friend.”

“You think everyone is your friend.”

“I do! Like you, you’re my friend, Revenant. You helped me out today, thank you!”

“... You have weird tastes in friends, Pathfinder,” Revenant hummed.

“Why?”

“You still like Loba and me--”

“Why did you save me, I mean?”

Why did he save Pathfinder? Because he saved Revenant? He hardly did that even. Loba would have knocked him around for a bit and then his body would have given up and he would have flown to a new body and Loba would have gotten some vengeance against him and everything would have gone back to normal.

Even still, he had gone back for Pathfinder. He had been _terrified_ for Pathfinder’s wellbeing. He had been right to be terrified for Pathfinder’s wellbeing. And he had panicked as he thought of a way to help Pathfinder. He had stayed to watch over Pathfinder while he was being fixed. He was walking Pathfinder to the repair center because he still was worried about him.

“... You’re my friend, Pathfinder.”

“I am glad, because I really like you too, Revenant.”

Revenant looked to Pathfinder, who was looking back at him. They stopped. Pathfinder’s screen lit up pink with a heart eyed emoji.

“I really, really like you Revenant.”

Revenant would have held his breath if he could.

“I love you!”

“... I…”

Pathfinder stepped up closer and bumped his head against Revenant’s. Revenant dropped his head down, encouraging Pathfinder to tuck his head against Revenant’s neck. The pink light coming from Pathfinder’s screen got much brighter. Carefully, Revenant laid one hand on one of Pathfinder’s shoulders and the other at the small of his back and nudged him forward, Pathfinder coming readily, until they were pressed as flush as their metal bodies would allow.

He… could not say it back right now. He had things to work through, things that needed to be done, just… there was too much in the way but…

Yeah. He loved him too.


End file.
